Hell On Earth: Apocalypse
by HappySmilesVarietyHour
Summary: Voldemort has set his sights on the Muggle world, having finally taken the Wizarding world. However, something that the Muggles have been anticipating for 2000 years finally happens, and puts a huge cramp in Voldemort's plans.
1. Prologue

HELL ON EARTH: APOCALYPSE  
PROLOGUE

-- -- -- -- --

"My Lord, you have a visitor."

The Dark Lord Voldemort looked down upon the man who stood before him. He narrowed his eyes in mistrust, and sat up straighter in the throne that he had ruled from for the past six months - ever since the last War had ended. He glanced up at the doorway to his domain as something caught his eye. From beyond its limit, he could see a pulsating light, waning and waxing to the tune of its own time. His gaze became fixed, and he forgot that Rodolphus Lestrange waited for a response.

"It says that it's urgent."

Voldemort was brought back from his thoughtless wondering by Rodolphus' words. A visitor. Why would he have a visitor? How could this person possibly have penetrated the defenses that he had established around the old Ministry's perimeter?

He voiced his confusion. "How did he get in, Rodolphus? Did you authorize his entry?"

Rodolphus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, my Lord. I was in the Atrium, and I saw a light appear behind me, near the broken statue. I called out to it, but it did not stop on its advance towards the lift. I followed it - mind you, it wasn't an easy task - and asked it of its agenda. It told me that it wished to see you, and I offered to bring it here."

"Why?" Voldemort's cold voice reverberated throughout the empty room. "You know that he is not a Death Eater, and he managed to steal away past my defenses. I believe that to be grounds for execution, as I have told you in the past."

"I tried, my Lord," Rodolphus bowed his head in respect. "But, and forgive me, my Lord, but I could not do it. I could not kill it."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes once again. "You couldn't kill the man. Why not? Have you grown weak of mind in your inactivity?"

Rodolphus considered it, but then shook his head. "I do not think so, my Lord. A Muggle child accidentily wandered into your territory earlier today, and I was able to do away with _him_."

"And yet you could not kill _this_ man."

"No," Rodolphus shook his head in shame. "It was strange, my Lord. I pointed my wand at it, ready and willing to do it, but I could not bring myself to utter the spell. I couldn't even do it non-verbally. It - it just seemed to defy death, my Lord. Lucius and Bellatrix couldn't do it, either."

At this, Voldemort's gaze wandered once again towards the light outside his chamber. "Explain."

"It was strange," Rodolphus repeated himself. "After _I_ tried to do it, I fetched the two of them. The being waited there patiently, but it _knew_ that we were trying to kill it, my Lord! When we returned, Lucius and Bella took one look at it, and decided that they too could not do it. Lucius remained with me, but Bella skirted away. She could hardly even look at it, my Lord. Though its surrounding light was not that vivid, greater harm seemed to come to her if she looked upon it."

Voldemort continued to stare at the light in the chamber beyond the room. He had previously thought that the light belonged to some sort of lamp or torch. "The light _surrounds_ him?"

"As crazy as it may sound, yes," Rodolphus nodded. "Though the day is old, and the morning hours upon us, it is completely visible in the darkness."

Voldemort thought intently, attempting to pinpoint what this person or thing _was_. "It could be some sort of a nymph."

Rodolphus shook his head. "No, my Lord. Nymphs do not have the ability of speech, and this being didn't look much like one. Nymphs are small. This thing is at least five feet tall, and shares human physical characteristics."

Voldemort leaned back in his throne, and stroked his chin in thought. "A Wizard, then?"

"I don't think so," Rodolphus replied. "It doesn't come off as human, or, not to Lucius and I, at least."

"So then it _is_ some sort of creature."

"It _could_ be, but I am not sure," Rodolphus looked back over his shoulder towards where Voldemort's gaze remained fixed. "The way it moves, and the way it talks ... it doesn't even seem to be from this _world_."

At this, Voldemort brought his attention back upon Rodolphus. "What do you mean by that, Rodolphus?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to explain it, but it moves and talks very slowly," Rodolphus tried to elaborate. "Eerily, almost. If you would see it, you would understand."

Voldemort considered it, and slowly nodded. "Yes. Bring it in here."

His curiosity had surfaced as to what this being was, that had managed to permeate his lair. He watched as Rodolphus moved towards the exit, and left the room. He heard Rodolphus invite the being in, and the light began to grow stronger. Rodolphus reappeared first, but evaded what was behind him. It appeared to Voldemort that he wished not to speak or see this thing further, and he would not force him to.

"Rodolphus," Voldemort addressed him as he sank into the shadows. "Leave us. Return to your post in the Atrium."

Rodolphus hastened a quick bow, and then turned to leave. He gave the being a wide berth as he passed it on his way out.

As the being entered the room, Voldemort discovered that Rodolphus' feelings of confusion and surprise were valid. He found that, even though it _could_ be deduced that the light emanated from this creature, it was not true. It seemed more so to Voldemort that the light actually _followed_ it, instead.

The creature appeared human, but Voldemort now understood what Rodolphus meant when he said that it _couldn't_ be human. It moved as the Dementors did, eerily and unearthly, but it was not in a terrifying way. As it slowly came closer, Voldemort studied its physical appearance. It wore white robes and held a scepter. Its skin was pale, its hair golden and curly, and its eyes soft and blue. If it were not so tall, Voldemort would have thought it to be a child.

It stopped before Voldemort, and looked up at him in wonder. Then, as slowly as it had moved, it bowed before him. Voldemort narrowed his eyes in immediate dislike, for it was not a bow of worship, but merely one of greeting.

"Hello, Tom Marvolo Riddle," it spoke, and Voldemort once again saw what Rodolphus had meant when he described this entity. "My name is Gabriel, and I come in His name."

Voldemort raised his eyebrows, for he did not know of whom this Gabriel served. "You will not call me that."

It blinked, and smiled innocently. "But then, what shall I call you, if you do not wish for me to call you by your given name?"

"'My Lord' will do just fine."

Its smile disappeared, to be replaced by a frown. "I reserve that name for my _own_ Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Is there no other title that you would bear for the duration of this conversation?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, but did not reach for his wand. As Rodolphus had told him, it did not seem possible to murder this being. "If you will not call me by my title, then you will not address me by name at all."

"Very well," it bowed again, and its smile returned. "I have come to you on behalf of my Lord and his council to speak to you in regards to your future plans."

"My future plans," Voldemort repeated as he leaned forward in his seat. "_What_ future plans? The Second Wizarding War is over, and I have gotten what I wanted. The Ministry is mine, the Wizarding world is under my control, and any form of resistance against me is dead. I have triumphed over Harry Potter, and have personally seen to the murders of every member of the Order of the Phoenix. What more could I possibly want?"

The entity named Gabriel waited until Voldemort had finished speaking before replying. "You and I both know that you are not completely satisfied with all that you have obtained."

Voldemort smirked, and emitted a small laugh. "Oh, believe me. I am _very_ satisfied."

"Yes, you are satisfied," Gabriel nodded. "But you still yearn for more. You wish for more death, more war, more corruption, and, more than anything, more power. You and we both know that once you have achieved your aims in the Wizarding world, you will turn your attention to the _Muggle_ world, as well."

Voldemort's smirk fell, and he commenced to eye Gabriel with a suspicious eye. The thought of taking the Muggle world, as easy as it would be, _had_ crossed his mind once or twice, but he had told no one of this. "How did you know that?"

The being did not answer his question, but instead continued to speak. "I have come in representation of my council to ask you to reconsider these plans."

Once he had registered what Gabriel had requested, he erupted into laughter. "And why would I do such a thing?"

For the first time, Voldemort felt a small amount of hostility emanating from the being before him. "Because the balance of what you call the Muggle world has been thrown off, and whatever you're planning on doing will surely finish it-"

"Good riddance," Voldemort dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"You do not understand what this means," its voice was growing louder and faster. When Voldemort glanced down at it, there was a fire in its eyes that had not been there before. "The Wizarding world is merely _hosted_ by the Muggle world. It cannot exist without it! If you commence with your plans, _everything_ will-"

Gabriel was cut off as the light faded, and a cold wave overcame the room. Before Gabriel had arrived, the room had been dark, but not _this_ dark. Voldemort squinted where the being had stood, and was slightly disgruntled to find that it was, indeed, still there.

"What did you do?" he asked it.

"I didn't do anything," it replied, its voice returning to its initial speed. Voldemort was disconcerted to detect a note of fear.

The torches that lined the walls slowly came to life, and Voldemort realized that another being had entered the room. This one, however, did not offer any of the hospitality that Gabriel did. This one felt dangerous, hostile, and full of hatred. As it drew closer, Voldemort realized that, as opposed to Gabriel, the darkness clung to this entity, instead.

Voldemort furrowed his brow as the new entity moved closer. Its physical appearance was also the opposite of Gabriel's. It did not wear robes, but instead a black suit. A dark hat sat on top of its head, and long, black hair cascaded out from beneath it. When it looked up at Voldemort, he received a great shock: the new entity had eyes, yes, but no pupils.

"Why must you tell lies?" it spoke in a harsh voice to Gabriel, who shrank away. "Is this man not entitled to what he wants? After all, power should be given where it is due, and this man has _more_ than earned it."

Voldemort considered what the new entity said, but Gabriel shook his head. "No, you must not listen to it. This demon was birthed by lies, lust, and hatred. It exists only to bring pain to those it considers beneath it, and to deceive all-"

"How do we know that it is _you_ who is not trustworthy?" the other spoke overtop of Gabriel. "How do we know that you have not just walked in off the street, and are working with this poor man's enemies?"

"My enemies are dead," Voldemort pointed out. "I have vanquished all of them."

"Or so you believe," it replied, moving towards Gabriel. "Some still remain behind, and this is one of them. It would have you throw away what you have achieved, but _my_ Lord ... He _wants_ you to have exactly what you deserve-"

"No, he doesn't," Gabriel cut him off. "_Your_ Lord wishes to deceive this man, and then let him do all his dirty work!"

Gabriel turned to face Voldemort. "_His_ Lord would have you do everything, only to take it away and bind you to the chains that he has possessed since his banishment-"

The other laughed. "Oh, Gabriel, how your Lord has deluded you-"

"Oh, how you try to delude _me_!" Gabriel retorted. "My Lord represents the light, love, and truth of all things. _Your_ Lord, on the other hand-"

Voldemort stood from his throne. "Enough! Both of you!"

Gabriel and the mysterious entity obliged, and watched as Voldemort moved closer towards them. He disregarded the other, and turned on Gabriel. "I have made up my mind."

Gabriel's eyes grew wide, and he took a few steps back. "No, you _can't_. You will usher in destruction, death, and-"

"You cannot change his mind, Gabriel," the other taunted him, advancing as Voldemort did. "You would be best to return from whence you came. There is no hope here for you."

Gabriel's eyes flicked back to Voldemort, and it watched as he drew his wand. "You can't kill me, Tom Marvolo Riddle. I will not die."

"You may not die, but he _can_ dispel you," the other then began to insist upon Voldemort. "Do it! Kill it!"

Voldemort pointed his wand at Gabriel, and made to utter the incantation that would desist this creature's existence. His words seemed to catch in his throat, though, and he was only able to stare.

The other entity moved closer, and egged him on. "Do it, now! _Kill_ it!"

As Voldemort watched, Gabriel stood straighter. "No mere mortal can do it. So long as you are the possessor of a soul, you will be unable to harm me-"

Voldemort smirked as he felt the block he had just experienced deteriorate. "Does a _fragmented_ soul count? _Avada Kedavra_!"

A flash of green light expelled itself from Voldemort's wand, and hit Gabriel in the chest. It stumbled backwards, and let go of its scepter as it fell to the ground. However, instead of succumbing to death's embrace, Gabriel began to speak once again. "You will regret the decision that you have made, Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is now assured that whatever happens to you will not and cannot be stopped. I only bid you good luck in the times to come. You are going to need it."

With that, Gabriel stood up, picked up its scepter, and gave Voldemort an unreadable glance before it faded before his eyes.

Voldemort scanned where Gabriel had just been standing. He couldn't believe it ... it had not died! It had somehow defied death! But, was it even alive to begin with?

A small chuckle came from behind Voldemort, but when he turned around, the other was no longer there. However, he still managed to hear its voice. "You have done exactly what I needed you to do. Now, if you do not mind, I must return to my Lord and let him know that everything he desired for is done. Thank you, Voldemort. I will be seeing you again, and soon."

"Who _are_ you?" Voldemort hissed. He realized that the one he had just tried to kill had been right. "Who _is_ your Lord?"

Before him, a black mass formed in the vague shape of a man. The room's temperature rapidly dropped, and the torches that had been lit extinguished themselves with nothing more than a flicker of flame. "You will find out, Voldemort. You will see, soon enough."


	2. A Call To Arms

HELL ON EARTH: APOCALYPSE  
CHAPTER ONE: A CALL TO ARMS

-- -- -- -- --

He should have foreseen the fact that he would send one of his best. However, Gabriel thought that he would have had more time with Tom Marvolo Riddle than he did; he did not think that the beings of Hell would be so quick to react to his Earthly travels. If he'd had more time to speak to the man, the outcome of his meeting may have been vastly different.

The balance on Earth had been incredibly upset by Tom Marvolo Riddle's choice to yield to the demon, and all of Hell's occupants would soon be spilling upon the middle ground between their home and Heaven. That did not give him much time.

He reached the limits of the Holy City, and began the ascent that would lead him to his position within its government. He moved as fast as he could, and as he came to the top of the City's center, he saw who he knew would be waiting for him upon his return. They had seen him off, and had promised to meet him at this very spot.

"Well?"

Gabriel glanced back and forth between the troubled forms of Raphael and Michael. They seemed to have already heard news of his failure, but, Gabriel reasoned, they would not believe it until they had heard it firsthand, and from the most reliable source they knew.

He moved past them, and towards the largest and grandest structures that Heaven boasted. "We must not delay. I cannot predict how long it will be before Hell's armies have crept from the sea's shores and began their assault on Heaven's last standing fortitude."

"So it is true, then?" Michael asked for confirmation as he and Raphael struggled to keep up. "Which demon convinced him to allow for Hell's gate to open?"

"Who has been our Lord's longest standing enemy?" Gabriel asked the two of them. "Who would, without a second thought towards his actions, instigate the Final War? He did not need to convince Tom Marvolo Riddle that Earth would benefit under Hell's watchful gaze. He pushed him into attempting to murder me, having convinced him that I was a mere, bothersome mortal."

Raphael gasped as he realized what this meant. "To attack an agent of God is to dispel Heaven entirely from Earth! Only Baal would do such a thing!"

"Beelzebub, as he is known in Hell," Michael reminded him, and then waved for Gabriel to go on.

"Yes, it was he that I saw in Tom Marvolo Riddle's chambers," Gabriel confirmed as they reached the double doors leading to the Holy Chambers. "As we speak, the Infernal Council is gathering. They will confirm their decision to invade and occupy very shortly, for Earth has been handed to them on a silver platter."

"We must warn Him, then," Raphael nodded in confirmation. "He will wish to send an army fit to conquer these demons."

"It will have to be some army," Michael's usually flawless face was riddled with lines of worry. "I have been watching over Hell - monitoring. Their troops ... they pulsate beneath the ruins of their borders, for there is not enough room left for them in the abyss. There are too many of them."

Gabriel stared at him, for it was the first time that he had heard such news. "We will have to make due with what we have. I remain confident that we will prevail. We still have the mortals."

"That is not certain," Raphael pointed out to him. "If the final Antichrist arrives on Earth, there is a chance that the mortals will be swayed by his poisonous tongue-"

"-And we will know that this is it," Michael nodded as he and Gabriel came to the same conclusion. "We will know that this is the final intended confrontation between Heaven and Hell, as instigated by-"

"Speak not the name," Gabriel covered his mouth, and glanced around anxiously. "These are times of war. You would not want to give anyone any reason to doubt your allegiance to God."

Michael gaped at him in indignation. "My allegiance will never waver."

"I've heard that too many times, my dear Michael," Raphael placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have to understand that you _will_ be tempted by Evil. We will all face it eventually, and we will be tested in our righteousness. Many have failed, and many have turned to Darkness, but I have faith in you. Do not assume that you are safe from temptation. Just try your best not to yield to it."

"Thanks," Michael grumbled, and dropped his voice as they entered the Holy Temple. "With that weighing down on my mind, I will be even _more_ confident that-"

"Sh," Gabriel placed a finger to his lips as the last pair of doors remaining between them and their Lord came into view. "We have arrived."

The doors were opened for them, and they hastened no time in relaying all that they knew unto their Lord. However, beneath Heaven and beyond Earth, a singular demon did not consider time important as he moved along the path back towards the homeland of his own kin. A wave of overwhelming heat greeted him, and he performed as close of an act to a sigh as a shapeless fiend could.

He was back.

Along with the heat came the agonized screams of the damned. No matter how many times he heard it and witnessed their suffering, it still managed to send a chill through him every time.

He paused as another being of his own rank moved towards him through the crowd of lesser demons and their assigned prisoners. Beelzebub watched as the lower orders fluidly shifted aside, for none dared to get in the way of a High Demon, unless they desired pain and suffering on the same level that the former mortals here underwent.

"Avnas," he greeted him. "Gather the council. We have much to discuss."

Avnas sniffed in disapproval as he gazed down upon Beelzebub through the flames that surrounded him. "Do you bear good news, or bad? If it is the latter, I assure you that you would be best to turn right back around and never show yourself here again."

"You would speak to me this way, when I have succeeded in opening the portal to Earth?" Beelzebub paused as he possessed the human form of a formidable looking man. "Because, Avnas, I did not need to barter, and I did not need to exercise my patience. It seemed that I got lucky ... or perhaps it was with a little help from above?"

Avnas burst into laughter, and emitted a sound that pushed those that surrounded them even further away. Beelzebub knew Avnas' type of humor better than he had originally thought.

"Oh, those mortals," Avnas shook his head as he mused to himself. "They credit Him with so much. If only they knew the truth."

"So long as they remain ignorant, they will never realize just how much He truly does for them," Beelzebub smirked. "Now, walk with me, Avnas. We must gather the others. We have some quick planning to do."

"They are already gathered," Avnas informed him. "They are eager for news, just as I am. _Ah_, just who we should be looking for. Beleth! Come here."

He and Beelzebub came to a halt as Beleth, the highest-ranking general and the demon with eighty-five legions of soldiers under his command, approached them. "Yes?"

"You are to gather the other generals," Avnas told him with an obvious glance in Beelzebub's direction. "There is a very good chance that we are to depart for Earth, soon."

The rough-faced demon gazed at them in interest, but hid his surprise well. "Earth, you say? And what are we to do there? Defile their woman? Kill their children? Burn their churches?"

"Perhaps, if there is time left over," Avnas gazed down his nose at Beleth. "Surely, you know better-"

"-Than to assume that we will pursue petty enjoyments when we reach the middle ground," Beleth finished his sentence for him in an equally monotonous drone. "I know, Avnas. I was kidding. _Kidding_."

"Funny," Avnas sneered at him. "I've never known you to have a sense of humor."

"You, neither."

"Avnas," Beelzebub stepped between the general and the demon before a pointless fight could break out between them. "We need to be on our way. Heaven knows that I have been to Earth. An angel was there with that pathetic excuse for a man when I arrived."

"An angel?" Avnas seemed to forget about Beleth, and turned all his attention towards Beelzebub. "Which one?"

"That's not important right now," Beelzebub shook his head as he watched Beleth move away from them and towards where he supposed the other generals to be. "I will tell you everything that happened upon my visit when we meet with the rest of the Council."

Avnas nodded in agreement, but Beelzebub knew that he grew impatient with him. It was just like him, to think that he deserved this knowledge before any of the others.

"Let's go, then," Avnas grunted, and began to make his way through the crowd once again. "We would not want the others to think that we are taking our time."

They continued without a spoken word as they continued on their way through the light traffic that the small streets had offered them. They weaved around structures and statues, big and small, but continued to move downhill. The further they moved, the thinner the crowds grew, and the higher-ranking beings they saw. They no longer saw common prisoners, and it was not long before they solely saw demons ranked only a few rungs below them.

They eventually weeded out as well, and when they passed the last public gate, Avnas and Beelzebub found themselves to be alone. Their gaze did not waver from the gate that would take them to the place that only their ranks as High Demons could. When they reached it, they hurriedly glanced at one another before it was decided that Avnas would go first. He stroked the rusted, burned bars, and then strolled through them as he received the signal he was watching for. Beelzebub did the same, and they were soon walking beside one another, and headed for the room at the end of the tunnel.

"Took you long enough," a gravelly voice greeted them from the closest seat to the exit.

"Xaphon," Beelzebub replied with naught but a mere nod of his head.

Beelzebub and Avnas came to a parting, where Avnas resumed his seat amongst the council, and Beelzebub continued on towards the podium in the center of the room. When he reached it, he performed the customary bow, and then took his position behind it.

"I, Beelzebub, Echelon Number Three of the Infernal Council, directly address the Infernal Council on the subject of happenings that occurred during my time on Earth."

Beelzebub's eyes shot to Balbarith, the Master of Ceremonies, as he waited for permission to continue. "Very well. State your visit's initial purpose, and the outcome in your pursuit of that purpose."

"My purpose, as assigned by the Infernal Majesty himself, was to formulate the foundations of a collaboration between him and the man on Earth known only to us as Voldemort," Beelzebub announced to the Council, though he was certain they already knew this. Before he continued, his eyes flitted towards the thirteenth and center chair, saved for his Lord. It was, however, empty on this occasion. He thought it strange, but did not dwell. "Mephistopheles, who boasts the gift of foresight, saw this man overcome his foes whose strength matched his own, and foresaw that the man would soon conquer all those below him, making him the most powerful man on Earth. For this, I was sent."

He waited as the anonymous scribe finished documenting his initial address, and then continued. "I was more successful than I could have ever thought imaginable. Upon my arrival in the man's chambers, I discovered that he already had a visitor - a visitor from above."

A whisper broke out amongst the other demons as curiosity spread. Only Avnas and one other demon maintained their attention on Beelzebub.

"Settle down!" Balbarith barked at the other demons in an attempt to establish order. Though it did not usually work, it somehow did this time. "Who was there, Beelzebub?"

Asmodeus bared his teeth, and stood from where he sat. "Was it Raphael?"

Beside him, Azazel emitted a low growl, for the archangel Raphael was also his enemy and counterpart in Heaven.

Beelzebub shook his head, and waited for Asmodeus and Azazel to calm down before he spoke. "It was Gabriel, His messenger."

"They must have heard of our plan somehow," Mephistopheles spoke over the voices of the others. "Do angels also have the gift of foresight?"

"It may be a coincidence that they coined a plan similar to ours," Baphomet offered his thoughts on the subject, diverting Beelzebub's attention from Mephistopheles. "What did Gabriel say to Voldemort?"

"He came to warn him that by attempting to rule _all_ the mortal men, he would incur our Earthly presence," Beelzebub told them all. "Of course, he did not get so far as to say that, for I revealed myself."

"Do not stop there!" Mephistopheles growled from his seat with a flash of his blackened teeth as Beelzebub paused. "Tell us what happened!"

Beelzebub gloated with pride, and glanced around one more time before finishing his story. "I managed to convince Voldemort to attack Gabriel."

There was silence as they stared up at him in wonder until Abaddon broke it. "He banished Heaven's powers from Earth."

"Meaning," Euronomos added. "That we do not need to wait for Voldemort to claim mortal men to be under his command. Hell's gate has already been opened."

"Yes," Beelzebub nodded fervently, his blank eyes shining with malice. "Avnas and I have already begun preparations. On our way down here, we spoke to Beleth. He is gathering the generals as we speak. Within hours, we will be ready to break free of our abysm, breach the depth of the Mediterranean Sea, and mow a path to the Heavenly gate of Jerusalem."

A raucous roar echoed through the chamber, and all but one of the demons exchanged looks of excitement with their closest neighbor. More than a few of them glanced up at the empty chair, and wished desperately that their Lord had been able to make it to this meeting and hear this wonderful news.

"There still presents a problem, though," the one demon that had not joined in on the celebrations spoke in a high, chilling voice. "If the mortals band together with Heaven, then there is a chance that we will be overpowered."

As the other demons realized this potential danger, they ceased in their merriment. If the souls of the mortals joined Heaven, that would be billions of more soldiers against them. Their armies may be large, but they were not large enough to overcome such numbers. If those numbers were in _their_ favor, though...

Beelzebub's eyes scoured the demon at the forefront of the room. He was the only demon present that outranked him on this particular council, boasting Echelon Number Two. "What would you suggest?"

"Simple trickery," the demon answered as he calmly stood from where he sat and moved towards the exit. "With this council's permission, of course, I will make my way up to Earth, and I will do what I was asked to do thousands of years ago in the event of the Final War between Heaven and Hell."

The demon looked to Balbarith, who caught on rather quickly as to what he wanted. "Right. All in favor?"

No demon hesitated in raising its hand. Even if they were against the motion, none would dare oppose it.

"I will be on my way, then," the demon bowed its head to them in farewell. "Come as you are, and do not be afraid to hasten. Unlike _you_, Beelzebub, I will _not_ be tardy on my task."


End file.
